


Panic Switch

by Wiggitywackwriter



Category: Avengers (Comic), Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Superfamily, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiggitywackwriter/pseuds/Wiggitywackwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony absolutely refuses to call Steve. It's definitely at the very bottom of his list of things he needs to do right now. What exactly was he even going to say? "Hey Steve! So I just lost our 3 year old son in the middle of Manhattan! In Central Park! Isn't that crazy?! I turned around for one second to pay for our ice cream then POOF! Gone!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panic Switch

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to write Superfamily. This story wouldn't leave me alone!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own NONE of these characters. Just the story...and Miss Lora.

Tony absolutely refuses to call Steve. It’s definitely at the very bottom of his list of things he needs to do right now. What exactly was he even going to say? “Hey Steve! So I just lost our 3 year old son in the middle of Manhattan! In Central Park! Isn’t that crazy?! I turned around for one second to pay for our ice cream then POOF! Gone!”

Nope, that is the last thing he wants to do. A conversation he never wants to have. So instead he called Clint.

“You did what?! Oh man! Steve is going to have your balls-“

“Yes, yes Barton,” Tony interrupted.

“-in a jar so you can look at them and continuously be reminded of your shame,” Clint continued, as if he was never interrupted.

“Alright! Will you just get here!” Tony shouted.

“Good thing I’m already in your area. I’ll see you in a bit.”

“Wait how do you know where I am? I haven’t even told you yet.”

“…You should know better,” then Clint hung up.

Tony was startled when Clint clapped him on the shoulder five minutes later.

“Jesus Barton!” Tony gasped.

“I was in a tree earlier and I think I saw Peter near a pond. Come on this way.” Clint started jogging off, his long strides brisk as Tony tried to keep up. They dodged other children and people playing with their dogs. They almost trampled a picnic before they came across the body of water Clint saw. They jogged around the pond until Tony saw him.

Peter was crouched in front of the water, surrounded by little ducklings. Behind him was what looked like a middle aged woman. Tony sprinted pass Clint. As he got closer to Peter, he could hear his son’s squeals of laughter.

“Oh my God Peter!”

Peter jumped up and squealed. “Daddy!” He raised his arms to be picked and Tony grabbed him, scattering the ducklings with his hasty approached. He hoisted Peter up into his arms and squeezed him tight.

“You scared the shi-crap out of Daddy,” Tony wheezed. “How did you get all the way over here?”

Peter squirmed until Tony loosened his hold. “Daddy I was playing with ducks. Look I feed them too.” Peter opened his hands to show Tony the soggy pieces of bread he had. “Miss Lora gave them to me to feed the ducks.”

Peter pointed to the middle aged lady that Clint was now talking to. Miss Lora was nodding at whatever Clint was telling her with a relieved look on her face and then they both started walking towards Tony.

“Hi I’m Lora,” she said with a smile, her hand out for Tony to shake.

Tony shifted Peter around to free his hand, “Tony Stark.”

Her eyes widen, recognizing the name. “Hello Mr. Stark.”

“Tony, please.”

“Well Tony, I saw Peter here running around chasing these little ducks and then he took a tumble. So I helped him up and asked where he’s parents were and he said you were getting him ice cream.”

“Yeah but you were taking too long daddy,” Peter interrupted, “so I went to find the ducks. You said there was ducks. So I went to find ducks. You were taking too long to find the ducks daddy.”

Tony sighed, “You can’t just go running off like that Peter. That’s bad. You did something bad.”

Peter frowned, “But I wanted to see the ducks.”

“You can’t see the ducks by yourself. I have to be there to watch you because I’m your dad. You can’t ever do that again.”

Peter’s frown deepened. He tucked his face in Tony’s neck and wrapped his arms around his dad’s neck. Peter mumbled something into Tony’s skin that sounded something like “I’m sowwy.” He only enunciates his W’s in order to seem more contrite and adorable and hopes his dads don’t punish him. 

Tony looked over Peter’s head, “Thank you Miss Lora, for keeping an eye on him.”

She only chuckled, “Oh it’s no trouble at all. I remember the times when my daughter played her little disappearing acts. I know the feeling. Bye-bye Peter!”

She only got a mumbled response that made her chuckle again. She patted Tony on the back before walking away.

Clint saddled up close to Tony and sighed, “Welp, that went better than expected. I was thinking of all types of doomsday scenarios.”

Tony scoffed and rolled his eyes, “You think you’re the only one? Man, I have to send that lady something. Use your SHIELD powers so I can reward her for being awesome.”

Clint gave him a look before walking away.

“What? What?” Tony asked, trailing behind Barton and heading home.

By the time that got back to Stark Tower Peter was fast asleep in Tony’s arm. Clint had already headed to his section of the Tower as Tony stepped off the elevator to his family’s. As Tony was making his way to Peter’s bedroom Steve emerged from the kitchen.

“Eventful day?” Steve asked with a fond smile.

“Yep! Gotta put this guy to bed. My arms are killing me,” Tony answered as he quickly made his way to Peter’s room.

After he put Peter to bed and cleaned his hands, Tony made his way back to the kitchen where Steve was putting something into the oven. Steve stood up as Tony sauntered up to him and wrapped his arms around his waist. He kissed Steve and nuzzled into his neck. He felt Steve’s arms come around his waist.

“Mmmm, what are you making?” Tony asked.

“Something I saw on the Food Network. How was your day?” Steve pulled back to look at Tony’s face.

“Oh it was good! Great! Peter and I had a lot of fun!”

“No mishaps?”

“What? No! No.”

“Hmmm, you know you do this thing when you lie. I’m not going to tell you what it is though. What happened?” Steve asked raising his eyebrow.

Tony pulled away. “You know I’m starting to think you don’t trust me to be with Peter by myself.”

Steve spluttered. “What? You know that’s not true.”

“Then what’s with the 21 Questions, huh?” Tony asked angrily.

“Why are you getting so defensive? What happened?”

Tony stared stonily over Steve’s shoulder before buckling. “Okay I had lost Peter.”

“Tony.”

“It was for like 20 minutes top!”

“Tony.”

“I would have called you but I knew that you would get like this.”

“Tony!”

“So I called Clint instead and we found him at the duck pond with this nice lady, who I have to send like $100,000 to or something, and he was fine. He was fine!”

“Tony!” Steve finally grabbed a hold of him by his shoulders and shook him a little. He realized he was shaking. Steve pulled him back into a hug.

“Tony it’s okay. Everything’s alright now.”

Tony took a deep breath. “Sometimes Steve, I feel inadequate. Sometimes you make me feel inadequate and I thought I was doing pretty well for the past three years.”

Steve squeezed him tighter. “Oh god Tony. I don’t mean for you to feel that way at all. You’re doing better than good. You’re phenomenal with Peter. I’m so sorry that I made you feel that way. I trust you. I was just curious and I didn’t mean to make you feel that way.”

They stood in silence for a moment, holding onto each other. Tony sighed and finally relaxed his body. He pulled back and gave Steve a kiss, which the other returned eagerly.

Steve let Tony go and stepped back. “How about you go into the living room and lay out on the couch. I’ll bring you a drink and give you a little message.”

Tony moaned and leaned close for another kiss. “This right here. This is why I married you.”

Steve laughed, “I love you too Tony.”


End file.
